The present invention relates to sea water multiple effects desalination (MED) or distillation process including chemical distilling. This multiple effect distillation systems are applied to multiple effect evaporator, multistage flash evaporator and solar distillation apparatuses etc. Multistage flash evaporator is complicated and large and the heat efficiency is not so good. Solar distillation apparatuses hitherto used are so-called basin type and the distilling process is a stationary one the efficiency is low too. Commercial distillation systems utilize a simple boiler for bringing the liquid to its boiling point to vaporize the liquid and sent the vapor into a condenser where it is condensed and the heat is recovered. Such systems have no consideration of the cost of energy.
Desalination (MED) or distillation systems can be integrated with a compressor to compress the vapor back but it requires a considerable amount of energy in order to properly function. United States have inadequate supplies of fresh or potable water due to the climate change of our earth. Although salt water is available in many of areas, economical and effective means of converting it to fresh water is not available. Distillation is one method available for recovering fresh water from salt water. The prior art distillation systems are not sufficiently effective and economical to solve this problem.